Actual Love?
by SinnfulAngel
Summary: Sasuke's father tries to force him to marry Sakura, until his mom comes up with an idea. Naruko just moved there and is different. Sasuke starts to feel something for her. Is it actual love? Rated M for future cintents.
1. Chapter 1: First Glance

**So this is my first story ever. Please review and tell me how you like it and if you don't that's fine. I will update everyday except on the weekends.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First Glance<p>

(Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke woke to the sound of his alarm clock going off at 6 am. He sat up at the edge of his bed to wake up a little more. After that didn't work he decided to take a shower. He was in the shower for about 30 mins before he thought he was awake enough. He went to get his underwear and pants from the dresser. All his underwear was either black or dark blue, so he decided on dark blue. Then he grabbed his favorite pair of pants; black with a chain hanging down on the left side. He grabbed a black shirt the defined his muscles exceptionally. You can tell he worked out a lot. He went to his mirror to see what he looked like. His hair was perfect. He felt strangely good today, and he didn't know why. He then grabbed his gray jacket and his black bag and went down stairs.

He saw his mom put his plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes on the table._ Strange that is my favorite_. He thought. She was about to call him, when she looked up and saw him. He looked a lot like her she had long beautiful black hair, and the same ebony eyes as him. They smiled at each other. He glanced over to see Itachi and his father already eating and looking at the paper. "Good Morning, Sasuke" His mom said. "Good Morning" Sasuke replied; before he sat down to eat. From the corner of his eye he saw Itachi nudge his father._ Okay. That's weird. Itachi never even makes eye contact with their father._ He thought. His father looks up.

"Sasuke, son I have great news" said his father. Now everyone was focused on the conversation.

"What?" Sasuke asked

"As you know, the Uchiha company works well with the Haruno company." said Itachi

"Yes"

"Well, they offered a proposal to combined the companies. Under on condition." said his father

"They want you to marry their daughter. Sakura Haruno. She goes to school with you." his mother said with excitement.

_They want me to marry the president of my fan club? Well there goes my good mood. Right out the door_. He thought

"Sorry, I decline. Thanks for the offer but, no" Sasuke said trying to be polite.

"You have no choice in the matter" his father said

"What?" Sasuke said. All this time he had the famous Uchiha scowl.

* * *

><p>(Mikoto's POV )<p>

Mikoto saw in her sons eyes that he didn't like the idea so much._ He may be able to fool everyone and hide his emotions, but not from me._ She thought. To be honest she didn't like the idea either. She wanted Sasuke to marry her best friend Kushina's daughter. Then she remembered that they just moved back to Konoha. Then she got an idea and smirked. She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Sasuke and Fugaku arguing, while Itachi watched with a smirk on his face. _Oh, he is so much like me when I was younger_. She thought.

"Stop it!" she yelled. She looked at Sasuke.

"You don't have to marry the girl. Under one condition." she said. Fugaku looked angry; but curious.

"What?" All three men asked with curiosity lacing their voices.

"You have to find actual love." she said with amusement lacing her voice. Secretly hoping it might be Kushina's daughter.

"Actual Love?" The three men questioned.

"Yep"

* * *

><p>(Sasuke's POV)<p>

_Actual Love? That's not possible I don't like any girl. But, if I fake it, after a year we can get a divorce. Okay, I agree. _He thought. Looking at the clock on the wall._ I better go now or I'll be late._ He thought.

"Okay, fine. I agree." He replied and left, before anyone can say anything.

* * *

><p>(Itachi's POV)<p>

After Sasuke left my father started to yell at my mother. He was furious with her by the look in his eyes. I was shocked to hear him yell at my mother. _He never yells at her, he must be really angry at the fact she saved Sasuke from the web of the wicked Sakura Haruno_. Itachi thought.

"What the hell, Mikoto? You just ruined our shot at the Haruno company." His father said.

Itachi was about to say something when his mother said something that shut his father's mouth. To be honest he was surprised that his mother snapped at him.

"My sons, happiness is much more important then some STUPID company." Mikoto said anger lacing her voice.

Fugaku didn't see Itachi smirking. _This is going to get interesting, little brother_. Itachi thought.

* * *

><p>(Naruko's POV)<p>

Naruko woke to two loud sounds. One being her alarm clock, the second being her mom banging on the door. "Naruko, if you don't get up now you are going to be late for your first day of school. Get up or I will come in there and get you up by force." her mother told her. "I'm up, mom there is no need to come in." Naruko said laughing. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was now 6:30am, so she went to get into the shower to wash her golden hair. Once she was done showering, brushing her teeth, hair; she went to get get dressed. She got into her favorite outfit; black skinny jeans with black combat boots. Her shirt was an orange tank top. She went to her mirror to see how she looked. She saw her bright hair, and bright blue eyes; that she got from her father. She looked at her three birth marks on each cheek, that made her look like she had whiskers. She then looked at her body and saw that all the years she spent fighting paid off. She loved to fight, and loved the adrenaline go through her body as she fought. She also took note that her body made her 38D size breasts look good.

"Naruko, darling are you almost done? You know how your mom is with eating breakfast before school." came her dads voice.

"Yeah" she replied; she grabbed her black jacket and orange bag. Then left her room to eat.

When she got down stairs her food was already on the table. She loved her mothers cooking. Her mom looked at her. "Naruko remember once you get to the school you need to go see the principal Tsunade. She will give you your schedule, and locker info." Kushina said. "Okay, mom I will." Naruko said; she looked at the clock and it said 7:15am._I have to go now or I will be late and then mom will be angry. That's a scary thought. MOM IS SO SCARY! _She thought. She walked to the door with her parents.

"Have a great day." Said her mom.

"Be good and make lots of friends" Said her dad.

"I will, believe it." Naruko said with a thumb up. Minato and Kushina looked at each other.

"NO FIGHTING" They said in unison.

"I know. Bye" She said.

"Naruko remembered, we are going to my old friends once you get home." Her mom yelled.

"Okay" Naruko replied.

Once she was far enough she pulled out her iPod to listen to music. She listened to all kinds of music. She walked slowly that way she can take in the scenery. She got to Konoha High School gates and took a deep breathe before entering.

* * *

><p>(Sasuke's POV)<p>

Sasuke was popular and he only hung out with 3 people. Suigetsu Hozuki; Jugo; and Neji Hyuga. Sasuke got along with Neji's cousin Hinata, because she didn't fan out whenever he was near. So he was with the guys when he showed up. He told them about the argument he had with his father and the marring Sakura thing. Suigetsu started to laugh his ass off. "Hahahahaha, you have to marry one of the obsessed bitches. I feel for you." Suigetsu stated loudly.

"No, dumb ass he doesn't have to unless he finds actual love." Said Neji.

"But, think about it. It takes almost a life time to find a person like that" Jugo added.

"Yeah, okay. So Neji can you ask Hinata to pretend?" Sasuke asked. He looked to his left to see Sakura walking towards him.

"SHIT" Sasuke cursed.

Sasuke tried to find somewhere to hide but he was already in her line of sight. He turned around to hear an obnoxious voice call his name. _Why the fuck did he have to marry this annoying bitch._ He thought.

"Sasuke, my lovely fiance." Sakura called.

"Leave me alone. I am not your fiance or your boyfriend." Sasuke told her. Him and his 3 bro's went to class.

_Damn why is Kakashi always late. Now she is going to come over here and talk to me._ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, its okay,ell them about us. They wont mind." Sakura said.

_ GOD HELP ME._ He thought.

* * *

><p>(Naruko's POV)<p>

Naruko was talking to Tsunade and she had just got he schedule and locker info from the women. Tsunade was really pretty and she had blond hair and honey colored eyes, She looked really young, but wasn't. She explained all the rules and told her she was in the troublesome class.

"Good Luck brat. Shizune show Miss. Uzumaki to her locker and class please. Also have Hinata Hyuga show her around. Please" Tsunade asked.

"Okay, but today Miss Hyuga is with her cousin all day." Shizune replied

"That's fine."

Naruko and Shizune were heading to her first hour class. Mr. Kakashi was his name and he teaches English. Shizune walked in before her.

"Hinata Hyuga, please come down here." Shizune asked. Hinata followed her out of the classroom to meet Naruko.

"Naruko Uzumaki, this is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata you will be her guide for a couple of days." She said.

"Okay, Lets go in the teacher is not here yet. You can sit with my cousin and I. And his friends. Since it is Monday I am with them all day." Hinata said.

They walked into class and Naruko can hear most of the guys whistling at her. She also heard all the girls talking about her, but she never really cared. There was one character that caught her eye; he had black hair that looked like a ducks-butt and wasn't paying any attention to her. It made her heart flutter. It felt strange to her. His ebony eyes were focused out the window. She was really attracted to him and wanted to make him hers.

* * *

><p>(Sasuke's POV)<p>

Sasuke turned towards to the door to see Hinata walk in with a blond girl. She looked towards the class with her bright, shinning blue eyes. She also had three birth marks on each cheek, that made her look like she had whiskers. She was really beautiful. He had to look out the window to avoid drowning is her beautiful, ocean blue eyes. He heard some people whistle and some whisper. Then he felt eyes on him, and saw her staring at him. Something inside him wanted her to keep staring at him and no one else.

* * *

><p><strong>So I really thought it went well. It will get better from here I promise.<strong>

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mikoto's Friends Daughter

Chapter 2: Mikoto's Friends Daughter

(Naruko's POV)

Hinata had long lavender hair; and pale eyes. She was pretty. Her chest size looked to be the same size as Narukos. She followed Hinata where she was sitting. Naruko looked to her left and saw that there was a girl with pink hair and wore a lot of pink. It made Naruko sick just to look at her. She looked to see who she was talking to; noticed it was the person she was looking at. She smiled. The pink haired girl looked at her and walked towards her.

"New girl, are you smiling at my fiance?" Pinky said.

"I am not your fiance." Mr. Good Looking yelled. As he stood up; Naruko noticed she was staring at him. She moved her gaze to the disgusting girl before her; she instantly regretted look away.

"Shhhh. Sasuke its okay everyone knows already." She told the boy. She looked back at Naruko. "My name is Sakura. Stay away from Sasuke" she told her.

With a smirk Naruko made a remark that made Hinata giggle; and Mr. Sexy smirked.

"I don't see your name on him. So, that means he is up for grabs. So get the fuck out of my face; or I will rearrange it."

The Sakura chick left. _I was hoping she would have stayed and said something else. My fists were itching just to hit her._ She thought. A guy that had the same kind of eyes like Hinata; and two other guys walked up. One had white hair, and teeth that made him look like a shark. The other had orange hair. Hinata was still giggling.

"That was hilarious I thought she pissed herself." Hinata said.

"Hinata did you just say 'pissed' " the guy that had her eyes said.

"This girl is interesting. Don't you think Sasuke." the boy with white hair said. The Sasuke character smirked.

"Don't be like that, come and thank your savior." said the white haired man.

"May I ask who you are?" Naruko ask.

"Oh, where are our manners. I am Neji; Hinata's cousin. The one with white hair and weird teeth is Suigetsu. The other is Jugo. That is Sasuke; the man you just saved from that bitch." Neji said.

"My pleasure. Nice to meet you." Naruko replied. She was going to say something; but the teacher walked in.

The teacher had silver hair. He was wearing a mask. He had his face in a book that looking like something her uncle Jiraiya wrote. _I can't put my finger on the actual name of that god awful book. So that is my new English teacher Kakash Hatake. He is good looking. _She thought. Hinata was waiting for Kakashi- sensei to notice Naruko. Kakashi looked up and saw Naruko sitting next to Hinata.

"So, we have a new student. Come introduce yourself, and tells about your hobbies, and anything else." Kakashi said.

"Okay. My name is Naruko Uzumaki; I am 16 years old; my hobby is fighting. My dad and I train. I also LOVE ROMEN!" Naruko said.

She went back to her seat next to Hinata. The class wasn't exciting. So was the rest of the morning.

(Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke watched as Sakura was talking to the new girl._ Was she just smiling at me?_ He thought. He wasn't listening to Sakura; he was just watching the new girl. But, then Sakura had to call him her fiance. That pissed him off.

" I am not your fiance." He said.

"Shhhh. Sasuke its okay everyone knows already." Sakura told him and that pissed him off even more. He was about to saw some thing til the new girl said something that made him smirk.

"I don't see your name on him. So, that means he is up for grabs. So get the fuck out of my face; or I will rearrange it." She said

_That's interesting. I think I might like this girl_. He thought. What amazed him was the scared look on Sakura's face. Then she went to sit down. No one ever talked to Sakura like that.

"That was hilarious I thought she pissed herself." Hinata said. Sasuke had to agree with her it did look like she pissed herself.

Neji and the others walked up and started to talk to her. He wasn't listening. He was just smirking. The smirk was more wicked when Suigetsu said he should thank her. Then Kakashi walked in reading that porn book of his. He finally looked up and had the new girl introduce herself. _So her name is Naruko; she fights; and likes, no Loves romen. She is weird. But cute. Wait! What? I never think any one is cute. Suigetsu is reight she is interesting._ He thought Then class began.

Lunch Time

(Naruko's POV)

Naruko got her food with Hinata, She followed her to that table with the boys she had met earlier along with Sasuke. She sat next to Neji and Suigetsu. Everyone was in their own conversations, so Naruko just sat there eating until someone started to talk to her.

"Thank You." a deep voice came. It made Naruko want to purr. She looked over to where the voice came from. It was Sasuke.

"Why are you thanking my?" She asked

"For distracting that bitch. Also for telling her off; most people don't have the guts to do that. Besides me, but she thinks I am playing hard to get" Sasuke said.

"That sucks. I'm sorry" She replied. Everyone talked for a while, and it was tine for the next class.

"Naruko, what class do you have next?" Jugo asked.

"P.E/ Gym with Guy- Sensei ." She replied.

"We all have that; lets go." He said.

The walked in and Naruko was almost tackled to the ground. _Thank god, Sasuke was here to save my life. Well at least the debt was paid._ Naruko thought. She looked down, it was the teacher that almost tackled her. He got up and she noticed that he was wearing a green spandex suit. He kept saying something about youth.

"Welcome my new youthful student. All students that are wearing jackets or sweaters take them off." Guy said.

Naruko looked around and saw everyone taking off their jackets and sweaters. She looked at Sasuke; she noticed that he had muscles. The shirt was also tight enough that you could tell that he had a six-pack. He was lean and built. It mad her heart skip a beat when he looked at her with that sexy smirk; that also pissed her off.

"Like what you see dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"What did you just call me, Teme?" She asked.

"You heard me" he said. She looked away. Starting to take her jacket off.

(Sasuke's POV)

They got to the gym and Guy- Sensei was about to tackle Naruko. Sasuke moved her so she wouldn't get hurt. _Well at least the debt is paid._ He thought. Guy welcomed her and told everyone to take off their jackets, and sweaters. From the corner of his eye he saw her looking around. She got to him and he noticed her looking him up and down. It almost looked like she had lust in her eyes. He smirked.

"Like what you see dobe?" He asked. He saw as the lust left her eyes and turned into anger.

"What did you just call me, Teme?" Naruko asked. His smirked widened. He hit a nerve.

"You heard me" he said. She looked away. Starting to take her jacket off.

Sasuke took note on how large her breast looked in that bright orange tank top. She was really skinny. But it wasn't sick skinny she was built. He liked what he was looking at. She was truly beautiful not just her body her face was pretty as well._ WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? _He thought. He heard giggling.

"You like what you see, Teme?" She asked with a smirk.

Sasuke didn't answer. Well, in all honesty he couldn't. He couldn't find the words; his breathe was taken way by her foxy smirk. He just looked away with a little bit of pink on his cheeks. He snapped out of his stupor when Guy was telling them to run. So he started trying to clear his thoughts. _This is my first time looking at her I can't possibly like her. I could use her as my escape out of the marriage thing though_. He thought. After class the day went by quick and he was thinking of asking her tomorrow.

(Naruko's POV)

Now was Naruko's turn to get back at Sasuke. She took note that he turned and didn't answer her question. She was talking to Hinata when Guy told us to run 20 laps.

"We can't possibly survive that run can we?" Naruko asked Hinata.

"We have before, unfortunately." She said and it made Naruko laugh.

After Naruko was almost dead. She went to her next class. It was still boring for the rest of the day.

After School

She said good-bye to everyone and went home. When she got home she was rushed right back out the door by her mom. She was so excited to see her friend. _Shit I forgot they were going there._ Naruko thought. They pulled up at this huge house. There was a women waiting for them outside. Kushina almost jumped out of the car while it was still moving. She ran to hug her friend. Her friend had long back hair and ebony eyes. She was pretty Then two men walked out behind her.

"This is Minato my husband, and Naruko my daughter." Kushina said..

"This is my husband Fugaku and my eldest son Itachi. My youngest is in his room right now, but he will be down shortly." Mikoto said.

They seemed happy. Mikoto lead her friend, and her family into the house. They were going to have dinner over there. They were laughing, and getting along. I was going great. Until the youngest had to come down stairs. Naruko was shocked to see a shirtless Sasuke walk into the kitchen.

"Teme" She shrieked

"Dobe? Why are you in my house. Are you stalking me. What you see me without my jacket on and you become obsessed." Sasuke asked.

"You wish! I am with my family." She said pointing at everyone.

"Your mom is my moms friend.." He said.

"Yeah, creepy." Naruko said

"Maybe I should go put clothes on." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison.

With that Sasuke went up stares. _Damn, I wish would always walk around with his shirt off_. Naruko thought. She mentally slapped herself. She realized that she was checking him out.

(Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke just got done working out; then decided he wanted water. He went downstairs forgetting his mom's friend and family was over. As he got downstairs he heard a shriek.

"Teme" a female voice shrieked. He turned to see Naruko. He was surprised.

"Dobe? Why are you in my house. Are you stalking me. What you see me without my jacket on and you become obsessed." Sasuke asked. He was smirking inwardly.

"You wish! I am with my family." She said pointing at everyone.

"Your mom is my moms friend.." He said. Well she is the last person he was expecting.

"Yeah, creepy." Naruko said._ Yeah, it kind of was._

"Maybe I should go put clothes on." Sasuke said. _Maybe it wont be as awkward. _He thought.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison.

Sasuke walked up the stairs but, he could feel people staring at him. When he got to his room he recalled the look Naruko gave him. It kind of turned him on. She was biting her bottom lip. She also was checking him out. He was really intrigued by her. He was smirking while he got cleaned up.


	3. Chapter 3 Question

Chapter 3:Question

(Itachi's POV)

Itachi looks over to see Naruko checking Sasuke out. _She might be my little brothers savior. But she's beautiful he can't possibly treat her right. I know I can._ He thought. He was smirking. But he didn't think it was obvious, Mikoto saw. They heard a female voice and looked.

"Why are you smirking, Itachi-san?" Naruko asked. It caught Itachi by surprise. You never do that, she is interesting.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are. You are 17 right?" Itachi had a plan and he was going to ruin Sasuke's chance with her. Because if he can't have her Sasuke wasn't going to.

"Yes, I am. And I know I am beautiful. So flattering is going to get you nowhere." She told him with her foxy smirk. _Wow. She is sharp._ He thought. They heard laughing and looked to see Sasuke laughing his ass off.

"She told you." Sasuke said.

_Oh, dear little brother this is going to be war, because I want her,_ Itachi thought. Sasuke went to sit by Naruko to talk and Itachi was a little jealous to see her smiling and it wasn't at him.

(Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke was walking down the stairs when the talking got quiet. He was about to walk in when he saw Itachi smirking_. What are you thinking/ If you think she is going to fall for your sweet talk like every girl you are wrong. She is going to be mine. This will be war._ Sasuke thought, He saw his mom looking at Itachi. Then he heard Naruko talk.

"Why are you smirking, Itachi-san?" Naruko asked.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are. You are 17 right?" Sasuke was shocked he was right his brother was going to go after her. Then what he heard Naruko say he was surprised.

"Yes, I am. And I know I am beautiful. So flattering is going to get you nowhere." She told him with her foxy smirk. _Wow. That smirk it is so amazing. It makes me weak just looking at it._ Sasuke thought.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP STUPID THOUGHTS." Sasuke said aloud.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Sasuke questioned himself. He had a slight blush to his face.

"She told you." Sasuke said. He walked over to talk to Naruko. Quickly changing the subject. He saw a flash of jealousy in Itachi's eyes. But it left as soon as it appeared. _Interesting_

(Mikoto's POV)

She saw the whole thing unfold between her sons and was interested. _I have a feeling they might have a competition to get Naruko._ Mikoto thought to herself. Kushina said something that caught Mikoto and Fugaku's attention. They both looked.

"Naruko use to sing she doesn't anymore. Maybe you guys can get her to sing." Kishina said.

"She is really good." Minato added.

"Really?" the Uchiha couple looked at each other. They got an idea.

"Naruko can you sing for us we haven't heard you sing since you were little." Mikoto said.

"I don't really sing anymore Mikoto-san." Naruko said focused on her she didn't see the look in Itachi, and Sasuke's eye. They were interested.

"Please one song and we wont ask again." Fugaku asked.

"Fine" Nauko agreed.

He parents were surprised. Mikoto was excited to hear her. It was true she sang a lot when she was younger. She saw as Naruko got up and put one of her favorite songs on and danced a little. She was really beautiful. The song was Bourbon In Your Eyes by Devil Doll.

Call me angel and take my hand

Wishing you could be my man

But I can tell if it's truth or lies

When you've got bourbon in your eyes

Tell me something that I don't know

Then I dare you to prove it so

I'd ask you to try this on for size

But you've got bourbon in your eyes

You're so Mmmmm

They were shocked it was beautiful. They never thought she was that good. Mikoto looked over and took note that Minato and Kushina were shocked as well.

I find myself showing up at your front door

Although I can't come in I keep coming back for more

And when you call me baby it feels just like a line

And every time you smile when you look into my eyes

You don't have the guts to love me like you wish you could

I'm gonna find someone to make me feel the way I should

Run your fingers through my hair

I want you to touch me there

But I will not open up my thighs

When you've got bourbon in your eyes

You're the one that makes me smile

And I know you'd make it worth my while

But she's waitin for you and I think she cries

When you've got bourbon in your eyes

You're so Mmm

I find myself showing up at your front door

Although I can't come in I keep coming back for more

And when you call me baby it feels just like a line

And everytime you smile when you look into my eyes

You don't have the guts to love me like you wish you could

I'm gonna find someone to make me feel the way I should

You're so sweet talkin

You\re so fire walkin

I know I shouldn't but I want some

Little boy you're lost

I see you looking around

But I think that you know more than you let on

I must leave you 'cause I know your kind

You'd wake me up just to say goodbye

And I know that's not a tear in your eye

'Cause boys don't cry and neither do I

I may be in love but I'll never say

So I guess I'll be on my way

At least I gave it a try but you had bourbon in your eyes

"WOW" Everyone said in unison. She was blushing and went to sit back down next to Sasuke. Mikoto was impressed and loved her even more.

(Naruko's POV)

_It must have been mom and dads idea to get them to get me to sing. I should have figured I only sang when I was 6 that was the last time_. Naruko thought. She looked over and saw Sasuke and Itachi looking at her with wide eyes it was making her blush even more.

"May I ask why are you staring at me with wide eyes?" Naruko asked. As Sasuke was about to answer their front door flew open and then the most horrible voice came.

"Sasuke, honey I'm home!" Sakura said. Everyone knew who it was.

Naruko started to panic. She knew Sakura would start shit and she didn't feel like beating anyone up right now. So she was trying to find a place to hide. She looked over at her parents and she could tell they understood. She looked over at the Uchiha's and Mikoto understood so she looked over at Itachi and Sasuke.

"Take her to the guest room and stay with her. Kushina, Minato you are going to leave I will send Naruko home after they leave, okay?" Mikoto asked the couple

"Yes, that's fine." they said. They left and Naruko was being carried over Sasuke's shoulder.

Next thing she knows is her, Itachi, and Sasuke are in a big room and they were panting. Finally a question popped in her head and she was going to get an answer.

"Why does Sakura think you are her fiancee?" Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and took a deep breath then explained everything to her.

"So how are you going to get out of it?" Naruko asked. After that she was shocked.

"I was going to ask you if you can be my girlfriend." Sasuke asked. She was shocked.

(Itachi's POV)

_WOW I can't believe he forgot to say 'pretend' before the word 'girlfriend'. Or did he not want to and did he actually mean that. Hmmm Little Brother you just excepted my challenge Thank You._ Itachi thought. Then he looked at Naruko and saw that she was having trouble looking for words to answer him. _This is going to an interesting battle. _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Question

(Itachi's POV)

Itachi looks over to see Naruko checking Sasuke out. _She might be my little brothers savior. But she's beautiful he can't possibly treat her right. I know I can._ He thought. He was smirking. But he didn't think it was obvious, Mikoto saw. They heard a female voice and looked.

"Why are you smirking, Itachi-san?" Naruko asked. It caught Itachi by surprise. You never do that, she is interesting.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are. You are 17 right?" Itachi had a plan and he was going to ruin Sasuke's chance with her. Because if he can't have her Sasuke wasn't going to.

"Yes, I am. And I know I am beautiful. So flattering is going to get you nowhere." She told him with her foxy smirk. _Wow. She is sharp._ He thought. They heard laughing and looked to see Sasuke laughing his ass off.

"She told you." Sasuke said.

_Oh, dear little brother this is going to be war, because I want her,_ Itachi thought. Sasuke went to sit by Naruko to talk and Itachi was a little jealous to see her smiling and it wasn't at him.

(Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke was walking down the stairs when the talking got quiet. He was about to walk in when he saw Itachi smirking_. What are you thinking/ If you think she is going to fall for your sweet talk like every girl you are wrong. She is going to be mine. This will be war._ Sasuke thought, He saw his mom looking at Itachi. Then he heard Naruko talk.

"Why are you smirking, Itachi-san?" Naruko asked.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are. You are 17 right?" Sasuke was shocked he was right his brother was going to go after her. Then what he heard Naruko say he was surprised.

"Yes, I am. And I know I am beautiful. So flattering is going to get you nowhere." She told him with her foxy smirk. _Wow. That smirk it is so amazing. It makes me weak just looking at it._ Sasuke thought.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP STUPID THOUGHTS." Sasuke said aloud.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Sasuke questioned himself. He had a slight blush to his face.

"She told you." Sasuke said. He walked over to talk to Naruko. Quickly changing the subject. He saw a flash of jealousy in Itachi's eyes. But it left as soon as it appeared. _Interesting_

(Mikoto's POV)

She saw the whole thing unfold between her sons and was interested. _I have a feeling they might have a competition to get Naruko._ Mikoto thought to herself. Kushina said something that caught Mikoto and Fugaku's attention. They both looked.

"Naruko use to sing she doesn't anymore. Maybe you guys can get her to sing." Kishina said.

"She is really good." Minato added.

"Really?" the Uchiha couple looked at each other. They got an idea.

"Naruko can you sing for us we haven't heard you sing since you were little." Mikoto said.

"I don't really sing anymore Mikoto-san." Naruko said focused on her she didn't see the look in Itachi, and Sasuke's eye. They were interested.

"Please one song and we wont ask again." Fugaku asked.

"Fine" Nauko agreed.

He parents were surprised. Mikoto was excited to hear her. It was true she sang a lot when she was younger. She saw as Naruko got up and put one of her favorite songs on and danced a little. She was really beautiful. The song was Bourbon In Your Eyes by Devil Doll.

Call me angel and take my hand

Wishing you could be my man

But I can tell if it's truth or lies

When you've got bourbon in your eyes

Tell me something that I don't know

Then I dare you to prove it so

I'd ask you to try this on for size

But you've got bourbon in your eyes

You're so Mmmmm

They were shocked it was beautiful. They never thought she was that good. Mikoto looked over and took note that Minato and Kushina were shocked as well.

I find myself showing up at your front door

Although I can't come in I keep coming back for more

And when you call me baby it feels just like a line

And every time you smile when you look into my eyes

You don't have the guts to love me like you wish you could

I'm gonna find someone to make me feel the way I should

Run your fingers through my hair

I want you to touch me there

But I will not open up my thighs

When you've got bourbon in your eyes

You're the one that makes me smile

And I know you'd make it worth my while

But she's waitin for you and I think she cries

When you've got bourbon in your eyes

You're so Mmm

I find myself showing up at your front door

Although I can't come in I keep coming back for more

And when you call me baby it feels just like a line

And everytime you smile when you look into my eyes

You don't have the guts to love me like you wish you could

I'm gonna find someone to make me feel the way I should

You're so sweet talkin

You\re so fire walkin

I know I shouldn't but I want some

Little boy you're lost

I see you looking around

But I think that you know more than you let on

I must leave you 'cause I know your kind

You'd wake me up just to say goodbye

And I know that's not a tear in your eye

'Cause boys don't cry and neither do I

I may be in love but I'll never say

So I guess I'll be on my way

At least I gave it a try but you had bourbon in your eyes

"WOW" Everyone said in unison. She was blushing and went to sit back down next to Sasuke. Mikoto was impressed and loved her even more.

(Naruko's POV)

_It must have been mom and dads idea to get them to get me to sing. I should have figured I only sang when I was 6 that was the last time_. Naruko thought. She looked over and saw Sasuke and Itachi looking at her with wide eyes it was making her blush even more.

"May I ask why are you staring at me with wide eyes?" Naruko asked. As Sasuke was about to answer their front door flew open and then the most horrible voice came.

"Sasuke, honey I'm home!" Sakura said. Everyone knew who it was.

Naruko started to panic. She knew Sakura would start shit and she didn't feel like beating anyone up right now. So she was trying to find a place to hide. She looked over at her parents and she could tell they understood. She looked over at the Uchiha's and Mikoto understood so she looked over at Itachi and Sasuke.

"Take her to the guest room and stay with her. Kushina, Minato you are going to leave I will send Naruko home after they leave, okay?" Mikoto asked the couple

"Yes, that's fine." they said. They left and Naruko was being carried over Sasuke's shoulder.

Next thing she knows is her, Itachi, and Sasuke are in a big room and they were panting. Finally a question popped in her head and she was going to get an answer.

"Why does Sakura think you are her fiancee?" Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and took a deep breath then explained everything to her.

"So how are you going to get out of it?" Naruko asked. After that she was shocked.

"I was going to ask you if you can be my girlfriend." Sasuke asked. She was shocked.

(Itachi's POV)

_WOW I can't believe he forgot to say 'pretend' before the word 'girlfriend'. Or did he not want to and did he actually mean that. Hmmm Little Brother you just excepted my challenge Thank You._ Itachi thought. Then he looked at Naruko and saw that she was having trouble looking for words to answer him. _This is going to an interesting battle. _


End file.
